


Why Donald Trump Hates Mexicans

by Psyga315



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, idioms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because of Hillary Clinton's sabotage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Donald Trump Hates Mexicans

Hillary Clinton had enough of Donald Trump. If mudslinging wasn’t going to work, then she would resort to the government’s old, dirty, yet memorable tactic.

Sabotage.

She paid vast amounts of money to import a bull from Mexico, then have him wander into one of Trump’s little known industries.

When Trump awoke, he heard a series of loud crashes and he went down to investigate.

“MY CHINA!” He shouted as all of his expensive china in his shop was destroyed by the bull. After killing the bull and feeding him to all of Texas, he resolved to ban all Mexicans.


End file.
